Wherever, Whoever She Is
by LoveMeKp
Summary: ..."You don't have to worry". While having another awful day, Ron Stoppable reflects on the missing part of his life he has gone without the past four years.  Super excited! This is my first Fan-fic, Song-fic, and possible One-Shot.


This is not only my** first** Fan-Fic; it is also my first Song-Fic! I never planned on writing Fan Fiction, because it was so rewarding reading what other people's imagination created. But this plot-bunny hopped just happened to hop into my mind! ;) Some of you might recognize my username from your reviews; but I have also had previous usernames such as: immabelindsay, kpluver15(?), and few more. As of now, it is **officially—LoveMeKp. **I also have a YouTube page under the same name for Kim Possible videos, which I will probably update more than my stories.

The song used in this story is _**"Whoever She Is" **_by a band called **The Maine**. The song may seem to have simple meaning, but it is actually much deeper. The explanation is at the end of the story.

**P.S.: I had this all formatted and crap, but FanFic messed it up. First time working with is of course! ;9**

* * *

It was a frigid, rain-drenched June evening. Ronald Stoppable was on the way to his recently new, old job at Smarty Mart. It was minimum-waged pay, compared to his previous job, being the Head Chef at Chez Coteaux.

"Uhhg! Where's my car?"

After searching the surrounding neighborhood, Ron fell to the ground. The cold, rocky pavement of the sidewalk made an impression on his knees as rain seeped onto his face. His still striking, chocolate-brown eyes began to bubble out their beauty. It was hard to tell he was crying, as the raindrops blended into tears.

_For work this week—make that the fourth day straight.  
But I'm fine with it (you don't have to worry)..._

"Is this my _punishment_ for living in an apartment? Am I the _only_ one who saw this coming?"

The last sentence echoed inside his mind. Those were the words he screamed after Kim had been abducted at Graduation. The tears grew stronger. It had only been 4 years, but those 4 years seemed like an eternity in Ron's life.

_I thought I had it all, but I gave it away.  
I quit that old job now, I'm doing okay.  
Those material things, they can't get in my way, 'cause I'm over it…_

He felt like a pathetic loser. Chez Coteaux uprooted so many memories for him—memories that once included Kim and him. He developed a small smile while remembering the "Coupon Book" incident. His KP; the reason he got the Smarty Mart job in the first place. He was now back at Smarty Mart, instead of a job that was his passion. At one point, memories at Chez Coteaux began to become too realistic for Ron. He was mentally, physically, and emotionally not fit for the job he loved anymore. He quit. _  
_

_But whatever she may be…  
She could be money, cars, fear of the dark;  
your best friends or just strangers in bars  
Whoever she is, whoever she may be,  
One thing's for sure, you don't have to worry.  
_

After Kim's untimely death, life wasn't the same. Kim was his life; the air he breathed, the dreams he dreamed, the Sun, Moon, and stars, the reason he woke up in the morning. That wasn't even half of it. He blamed himself for KP's death, even if it wasn't intentional. He curled into a ball up on the sidewalk, weeping.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, KP," he muttered.

"I'm sorry if I've let you down. It wasn't supposed to be like this—it was supposed to be so much easier," Ron exclaimed.

_Yeah, this is the part where you find out who you are.  
And these are the friends, those who've been there from the start.  
So to hell with the bad news,  
Dirt on your new shoes.  
It rained all of May 'til the month of June._

"But all in all, I've been plain out _lying_ to myself! I need you Kim. I-I need you so much it _hurts_. Everyday feels like I'm living an_ awful_ nightmare…and I…I can't wake myself up."

Ron thought of all the people who have tried to help him through the whole ordeal: Felix, Monique, his parents, Kim's parents, Kim's cheerleading buddies…and surprisingly Mr. Barkin and Bonnie. They all gave him great guidance to help him through the first few months, as he knew he wasn't going to be able to go in it all alone. It was then Kim's birthday, when day-by-day it became worse; still becoming worse.

_But wherever she may be…  
She could be money, cars, fear of the dark;  
your best friends are just strangers in bars.  
Whoever she is, whoever she may be  
One thing's for sure, you don't have to worry_

He continued mourning while now laying spread eagle on the sidewalk. The sound of the outside word of flashing lights and cars gradually disappeared. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly, and concentrated on meditating with his Mystical Monkey Power. Ron did this every time he had a tough time. He wanted to believe it would help him, but it only healed so little of a colossal scar. Every time Ron closed _his_ eyes, he saw _her_ eyes. Those unforgettable, shining, emerald orbs. His eyes flickered back to reality, and were now a vivid cerulean blue instead of rich chocolate.

_Every day in every way she will look the same,  
and every care you used to have just seems to float away.  
Every day in every way she will look the same,  
and every care you used to have just seems to float away._

Ron sighed as he felt each raindrop touch his skin. Each raindrop was either calming or painful as if a machete was stabbing him.

_To hell with your new sh*t,  
And whether or not you think you fit in  
_

_She could be money, cars, fear of the dark;  
your best friends or just strangers in bars_

An epiphany then came over Ronald Stoppable. He, himself didn't know completely what made him get-up off the ground, but he suddenly did. He stood on the sidewalk for a minute staring blank into space; then proceeded to brushed off his damp khakis. Ron peered through a nearby window to see his reflection. He was mess. _"How did I let myself come to this…", he thought. _

_Whoever she is, whoever she may be  
One thing's for sure, you don't have to…  
_

He reached for his cell phone out of the pocket Rufus once inhabited, to call a cab to work and then call Smarty Mart to tell them he was going to be late.

Afterwards, a sigh of relief came over him, "'Kay, 20 minutes...I'll just have to go back inside and get ready again."

_She could be rainy days, minimum wage,  
A book that ends with no last page.  
Whoever she is, whoever she may be  
_

He approached onto the stoop, but before Ron grasped the door handle to enter his apartment, he turned his shoulder to gaze into the dull sky. Ron could now see a stream of light peeking through a cloud. A slight grin implanted on his face.

"I hope you're fine KP. Whatever, whoever…_wherever_ you are."

He turned back around, and entered the threshold.

_One thing's for sure, you don't have to worry…_

_**~The End~**_

* * *

_**Do you have a guess on what Kim's death could've been? And it might not be what you think…Leave a comment or review!**__ I _might have a sequel/prequel to this one-shot, so it might not be a one-shot for long! ;)

**Meaning of Song: **

SHE = LIFE.

Your life could be seemingly great: with money or cars, material things, but clearly money doesn't buy happiness—**he** "threw it all away". Life could also be complete shit, (_"She could be rainy days, minimum wage, a book that ends with no last page_"). Everyday can be the same old bullsh*t, but what's important is the positive message being conveyed: "_One thing's for sure, you don't have to worry_."

The song is saying that life seems to work itself out, no matter the situation - as long as you have the people who have been there from the start by your side.


End file.
